


How the fuck do i help Steve?! How! Tell Me HOW!

by RavenWolf48



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack Fic, Crack Treated Seriously, Endgame Fix-It, M/M, Time Travel, endgame spoilers, ptsd tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolf48/pseuds/RavenWolf48
Summary: "Maybe we can get it earlier in the day?" Steve suggested."How is that going to help?""I don't know!""How would we even get there?""I don't know!""Well make another stupid ass suggestion and we -""This might have never happened if you hadn't helped me in the first place -!""How the hell was I supposed to help Steve?" Tony blew up. "You already fucked everything up - so tell me how the fuck I was supposed to fix your goddamn mess!" Tony's voice rose and he stopped, panting slightly.Steve was looking at him, lips slightly parted. Tony realized the deeper meaning to his words and looked away.-----------------------------In which Steve and Tony screw with the timeline in more ways than one





	How the fuck do i help Steve?! How! Tell Me HOW!

**Author's Note:**

> So first off, I don't really want to change my username but I am now Aza Stark. So that's a thing
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I have come to a really big roadblock with all of my stories so unfortantly a lot of stuff will not be updated. I am working hard to complete my Marvel College AU along with my Morgan Stark story
> 
> Next on the agenda is probably I needed to use the BATHROOM but I'll take the job. I'm really struggling where to pit it next for the next chapter but I'm trying my hardest. 
> 
> After that it would be finishing Black Widow Ops (both of those might be mixed and i would do it at the same time)
> 
> and after that anything else that I need to update
> 
>  
> 
> cuz as you can see, I can think of insane and amazing ideas but the instant I try and carry them out, it just falls short. And that's something that I've struggled with my whole writing carreer and I'm really trying to change that around. 
> 
> Thank you so much for enjoying everything and I hope you enjoy this!

"Wait do you hear that?" Scott scrambled out just before Tony nearly it him.

"Hear what?" Tony asked, looking around.

"That...really...loud...noise..." Scott trailer off, looking around.

And then the roof caved in.

Tony jerked away, heart racing as flashes of buildings echoed in his mind and loud noises. Screams erupted around him and he caught his younger self along with Thor and Loki backed away.

Tony looked at the caved in part and swallowed. There were two figures that fell, both were groaning. One stumbled to his feet and turned to look at Tony. It was Steve.

With the Tesseract.

' _What are you doing_?' Tony mouthed. 

Strands of Steve's hair were falling out of his perfect gelled hairstyle and god wasn't that a disappointment? He looked  _so_ good. 

Steve's shoulders lifted and he gave the most panicked look that Tony had ever seen on him. Tony suppressed his groan as he tried to figure out what to do next. 

"I've got -" the younger Steve wheezed slightly, sounding choked as he stood. "I -" he cut himself off when his eyes landed on Loki. Tony couldn't see his face from where he was standing but he could tell that it was utter shock. 

The younger Steve whirled around with an open mouth and wide eyes. "Who -?" 

"Tony!" Older Steve yelped. 

 _I'm not saying anything_. Tony clamped his mouth shut and turned the other way. 

"Aren't you going to help him?" Scott hissed on his shoulder. 

"Nope." Tony grunted. "Not. A. Word." 

"Who the hell are you?" Younger Steve blurted. "You aren't Loki!" 

"Of course not, he's right here." Younger Tony pointed to chained up Loki. Then he squinted. "Oh hang on a sec, you're telling me I'm  _not_ seeing double and that other Steve is  _actually_ here?" 

"It appears so." Thor hummed thoughtfully. 

"Tony!" Older Steve's voice was now a squeak and before Tony could look away further, the stairs blew up. 

Tony was thrown into Steve's side and he barely heard Scott's shriek before it faded into nothing. The stairs were blown up by Hulk who looked nowhere near calming down and older Tony and older Steve became a jumble of legs and arms. 

Tony rolled over and looked to see that Scott had biggened, groaning and causing general alarm in the Avengers's faces. 

Younger Steve backed up with his shield and younger Tony had just a gauntlet on. Loki was looking slightly bemused and impressed while Thor gripped him tightly, staring at the older group in confusion and anger. 

"Well that hurt like a bitch." Scott moaned. 

"No shit Sherlock." Tony grumbled. His face was still covered by the SHIELD mask so nobody recognized him when Natasha and Clint came running in. 

"We leave for what? two minutes and it all goes to hell!" Clint shouted, waving his arms. He looked down at the older group. "Whosthis?" 

"Um I'm Steve." Older Steve said instinctively. He squeaked. "Tony help!" 

"I'm not gonna help you!" Older Tony shouted, blurting it and immediately covering his mouth while the other Tony yelled, "I don't know you!"

Everyone looked at the SHIELD agent. 

"Okay." Natasha frowned. "Who are  _you_?" 

Older Tony groaned before ripping his mask off and glaring at older Steve. "What the hell happened to the plan?" 

"The plan went to shit okay?" Steve sat cross-legged and threw his hands to the sky. "My younger self came out of  _no - where_ \- I had the Tesseract  _in my hands_ -!"

"And somehow you still managed to fuck this up?" Tony added unhelpfully. 

"Shut up!" Steve grabbed the Tesseract handle and threw it at Tony who ducked and caught it. 

"Careful with that," Tony warned. 

"Can you two shut the ever-loving hell up and get moving!" Scott yelled. 

"Eh, we've already fucked up the timeline might as well keep going on about how the world is dying in the future." Tony shrugged and Scott squawked indignantly. "What got a problem with that Twinkle Toes?" 

"Twinkle Toes?" Scott frowned. 

"We do have to go though." Steve muttered. 

"We still need the Scepter." Tony protested. 

"Maybe we can get it earlier in the day?" Steve suggested. 

"How is that going to help?" 

"I don't know!"

"How would we even get there?" 

"I don't know!" 

"Well make another stupid ass suggestion and we -"

"This might have never happened if you hadn't helped me in the first place -!"

"How the  _hell_ was I supposed to help Steve?" Tony blew up. "You already fucked everything up - so tell me how the  _fuck I was supposed to fix your goddamn mess_!" Tony's voice rose and he stopped, panting slightly. 

Steve was looking at him, lips slightly parted. Tony realized the deeper meaning to his words and looked away. 

"I -" Steve started. 

"Shut the hell up." Tony snapped. He stood, wobbling slightly. He looked over at the younger Avengers who were all staring in confusion and shock. "Scepter please." 

"Why?" Thor snapped out of it first. 

"The future needs saving." Tony snapped again. He took a shaky breath. "Listen, just give me the stone alright." 

"How do we know we can trust you?" Natasha asked warily. 

"I'm him from the future!" Tony pointed at younger Tony. 

"Doesn't prove my point." Natasha replied coldly and younger Tony squawked. 

"Well then what  _do_ you want?" Tony sighed. 

"Prove it." Natasha crossed her arms. 

"Um, I'm Scott." Scott offered unhelpfully. "I'm a friend of a person called Hank Pym. he made this thing called the Pym Particle and basically we can go to the quantum Realm and in the Quantum Realm there are time holes. Places to leap around in time."

"Scott." Tony realized what Scott was doing. 

"And well, we are from the year 2023." Scott kept going. "We've kind of lost a lot of people near and dear to us so we need these thingies called the Infinity Stones -" 

Loki choked. 

Scott paused. "You know what they are?" 

"Well yeah he's been mind-controlled by Thanos." Older Tony blurted. 

Older Steve blinked while Loki choked again, eyes filled with absolute terror. 

"How do you know that?" Older Steve frowned. 

"Bruce told me." 

"How does he know?"

"He literally fought Thanos and saw Loki die on Thor's ship that was later destroyed, Steve. I think he knows what he's talking about." Tony replied, sounding slightly irritated. 

"Loki's dead?" Thor frowned. 

"Yeah." Older Steve replied for Tony. "Apparently for good." 

"And we can't save him but we can save like literally half the universe so please  _the scepter_." Tony held out his hand. 

"I still don't trust them." Clint declared. Natasha meanwhile was staring at older tony. 

Older Tony looked right back at her. "I would never lie to you." he whispered. 

Natasha's jaw locked. "Thor. Hand the scepter over." 

"What!" Clint cried. 

"Thank you." older Tony breathed. 

Thor looked at the scepter before handing it over. Older Tony took it and looked at Older Steve and Scott who both were now standing. 

"We're good?" Steve asked. Somehow Tony knew he wasn't talking about the scepter. 

Tony sighed. "We're good." 

"Great, let's get home before we keep on screwing with the timeline." Scott sighed. 

"Tony." Natasha called. Older Tony turned. "You owe me." 

Tony nodded slowly. He looked at Steve and Scott who were both already twisting the quantum suits. Tony looked back before he activated his suit and the helmets appeared. Tony took a deep breath and they all activated their quantum bracelets. 

Then they were gone. 

And then Steve was back. 

"What the shit?" Younger Tony frowned. 

The older Steve had the scepter and the Tesseract. He had a broken expression on his face and his eyes were red and he looked beaten and broke. He slowly walked over to Natasha and gave her the scepter. 

"Thank you." He whispered. 

"What happened?" younger Tony frowned again, staring at the older Steve. Steve looked at him and set the Tesseract down. He took a deep breath and activated the suit.

"You'll find out." he whispered and disappeared. 

**Author's Note:**

> So not really a fix-it but hey this is still good. 
> 
>  
> 
> i love that scene so much and just want to keep on re imagining it XD


End file.
